eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Fri?
|conductor = Olli Ahvenlaht|position = 21st|points = 8|previous = La dolce vita|next = Hullu yö|image = Sf90.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Fri? '(translation: "Free?") was the Finnish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1990 in Zagreb performed by the pop band Beat. The song consists of the band asking the question "which of us are free?" and defining this freedom as "free to think for ourselves". While no answer is ever given, the lyrics strongly imply that nobody experiences this freedom. It was performed last on the night following Cyprus. At the close of voting, it finished in joint last place with 8 points. Lyrics |-| Finnish= Ooh yeah… Fri, om jag frågar dig, säger du ej nej Frihet har vi väl Men, om du frågar mig, vad vår frihet är Svarar jag så här: Fri, vem av oss är fri? Fri att tänka själv, att ärligt och stolt vara den vi är, whoa… Rädd, rädd att göra fel, fångad i ett spel Där de som är lika får leka med, whoa… Säg, varför dessa krav Vad gör mig så svag för ditt yttre skal? Vem ger behoven fart? Vem gör mig till slav under all reklam? Fri, vem av oss är fri? Fri att tänka själv, att ärligt och stolt vara den vi är, whoa… Rädd, rädd att göra fel, fångad i ett spel Där de som är lika får leka med, whoa… Whoa… vem av oss är fri? Fri att tänka själv, att ärligt och stolt vara den vi är, whoa… Rädd, rädd att göra fel, fångad i ett spel Där de som är lika får leka med, whoa… Fri, vem av oss är fri? Fri att tänka själv, att ärligt och stolt vara den vi är, whoa… Rädd, rädd att göra fel, fångad i ett spel Där de som är lika får leka med, whoa… Fri? |-| Translation= Ooh yeah… Free, if I ask you, you won’t say no Don’t we have any freedom But, if you ask me, what our freedom is My answer is like this: Free, which of us are free? Free to think for ourselves, being honest and proud of yourself, whoa… Afraid, afraid of doing wrong, caught in a game Where those that are alike are allowed to join the game, whoa… Tell me, why all these demands What make me so weak in front of your outer shell? Who generates the speed of needs? Who makes me a slave to publicity? Free, which of us are free? Free to think for ourselves, being honest and proud of yourself, whoa… Afraid, afraid of doing wrong, caught in a game Where those that are alike are allowed to join the game, whoa… Whoa… which of us are free? Free to think for ourselves, being honest and proud of yourself, whoa… Afraid, afraid of doing wrong, caught in a game Where those that are alike are allowed to join the game, whoa… Free, which of us are free? Free to think for ourselves, being honest and proud of yourself, whoa… Afraid, afraid of doing wrong, caught in a game Where those that are alike are allowed to join the game, whoa… Free? Trivia * This was the first Finnish entry to be performed in Swedish. Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Finland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1990 Category:Joint last